requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Cults
'Conspiracies' Conspiracies are global organizations of Kindred which maintain a discreet presence but seek to make radical changes to vampiric society. Only Kindred can join a Conspiracy. '' The Devil's Eye: Searching for true immortality and freedom from weakness. The Commonwealth: Envisioning a post-Masquerade society. The Covenant: Seeking salvation by bringing the Apocalypse. Holy Engineers: Prophets of the God Machine. The Mother's Army: Fanatic pagans trying to wake the progenitors. \ Prima Invicta: Ruling the world from the shadows. VII: Eradicating vampires from the face of the earth. 'Conclaves' ''Conclaves are Kindred interest groups which are not limited to a given Covenant. Blood Gods: Worshipers of vampiric Gods. Usually Circle of the Crone. Brethren of the Hundred Faces: Controlling the Beast by strengthening the Man. Children of the Naga: Buddhist-inspired Golconda cultists, striving for enlightenment. Open to all. The Children of the Thorns: Chosen for some unknown and esoteric purpose. Harbingers: Conquering the need for torpor. Mnemonic Institute: Scholars of Kindred history and the Fog of Eternity. Open to all. The Most Noble Fellowship of Artemis: A recreational hunt club, overwhelmingly Invictus but open to all Kindred. Mysteries of Mithras: Subtlety and treachery in worship of the god of Darkness. The Nemites: Love, community, and fellowship, vampire-style. The Society of the Accord: Taming the Beast through reward and punishment. 'Factions' ''of the Circle of the Crone'' Second Descent: Sipan: Acolytes who seek to appease a Great Beast that prophecy says will soon return. ''of the Invictus'' The Cherubim: Elite patrons of the arts, Invictus only. The Most Honorable Order of the Thorned Wreath: The sworn protectors of the Invictus. Die Nachteulen: Invictus who explore the occult and supernatural. ''of the Lancea et Sanctum'' The Crimson Cavalry: Racist Sanctified fundamentalists trying to bring about the Second Coming of Christ. The Livian Heresy: Acolytes and Sanctified who worship Livia (mother of Longinus) as the Mother Goddess. Sons of the Serpent: Sanctified who believe Kindred are descended from the child of Eve and the Serpent. The Messengers of Longinus: Proselytizers who use modern sales techniques. Nepheshim: ''of the Ordo Dracul'' The Impaled: Ordo Dracul who seek enlightenment through torture. Open to non-Dragons, though rarely. Sworn of the Ladder: High Humanity Ordo Dracul seeking to return to human life. Sworn of the Locust: Self-centered diablerists of the Ordo Dracul. 'Shadow Cults' Shadow Cults are means by which Kindred control the mortal population. Humans and ghouls may join Shadow Cults, though they are usually restricted in the possible status to which they may rise. Kindred involvement is often limited to a specific faction. Brides of Dracula: Biker gang, a personality cult of Count Fucking Dracula. Open to all. The Followers of Seth: Inciting chaos to bring about cosmic harmony. Open to Mekhet, ghouls and humans. The Moirai: Keepers of history and oracles of the future. Open to Mekhet, Daeva, ghouls and humans. The Moulding Room: Social commentators and puppetmasters. Open to Mekhet, ghouls and humans. Narodnaia Volia: Vampire hunters. Open to Mekhet, Daeva, ghouls and humans. The Octopus: Controlling the human population through politics. Open to all, though Kindred are usually Invictus. Sin-Eaters: Studying the psychic injury of 'sin'. Open to all. The Sun-Walking Knights: Equality and cooperation between Kindred, ghouls, and mortals. Open to all. Neither ghouls nor mortals are restricted in status. 'Mystery Cults' Adrenal Junkies: Chasing the high of mystical adrenaline. Human only. Alchemists: Striving for self-perfection in mind, body, and spirit. Ghouls are limited to Status 3. The Black Tide: Searching for Atlantis. Humans only. Chosen of Mammon: Worship of the almighty dollar. The Cult of the Nile: Worshiping Jesus as the ultimate survivor, in the form of Dagon - but with immediate benefits. Primarily human, though ghouls can reach Status 4. Vampires may only attain Status 1. The Cult of Things That Should Not Be: The Cult of the Wheel: Rebuilding the city by bringing order to chaos. Kindred are limited to Status 1, ghouls to Status 2. Demon Handlers: Fighting the supernatural by whatever means necessary. Primarily human, though ghouls could infiltrate as high as Status 2. Freemasons: Supporting their brothers in a peaceful, law-abiding way, without political, religious, or occult overtones. Open to humans and Kindred, but not ghouls. GenuCorp, the Genuine People Company: The Gnomes of Zurich: Temporal power, and the preservation of magic. Humans only. The Guardians at the Door: Keeping magic and the supernatural out of this world. Humans only. The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn: Self-enlightenment leading to unlocking their own magical powers. Human, with ghouls limited to Status 2. The Knights of Columbus: A Catholic brotherhood of mutual support. Kindred are limited to Status 1, ghouls to Status 2. Rebuilders: Sisters of the Machine Gun, Brothers of the Bomb: Scholars seeking to prevent the God Machine from acquiring or achieving whatever it is trying to get or do. Human only. Sons of Phobos: Achieving immortality by stealing life from others. Human only. Category:Mystery Cults Category:Conspiracies Category:Shadow Cults Category:Factions Category:Conclaves Category:Cults